Coats and jackets that have an exterior shell layer and an inner liner layer are popular choices for outerwear apparel. The exterior shell layer typically provides protection from the elements such as wind and water, while the inner liner layer provides insulation and warmth. In order to provide insulation and warmth, the inner liner layer is generally form-fitting, while the exterior shell layer is generally looser in fit to allow the wearer a greater range of movement.
The inner liner layer may be connected to the exterior shell layer in a number of different ways including by the use of one or more gussets. However, an improperly-shaped gusset may distort the appearance of the outerwear apparel when worn by the wearer by, for example, tugging on portions of the exterior shell layer and/or by bunching-up in certain areas of the apparel item. In addition, improperly-shaped gussets may restrict the wearer's range of movement when wearing the outerwear apparel.